Talk:Speckletail
Style Concerns Current: *Needs a couple more quotes that show her personality. Older: * Names list needs items followed by colons[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Family list needs entries followed by colons[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Missing history sections need filling in * Spoiler in intro-blurb (word 'formerly' was used)[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) * Description in intro is WEIRD. Tabby isn't a color, and cat can't be regular tabby and spotted tabby at once... [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 15:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) * Intro feels like it have a TC POV to it. Should be general and undisputed facts. We can't verify how the other cats viewed that cat. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 21:56, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Moonpool? When did Leafpool see her at the Moonpool? What page of what book? Jaypaw189 20:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) aka Jayie Snowkit as her Apprentice I removed the Char Template inclusion of Snowkit as her apprentice. Apprenticeship only counts if it's formalized by a leader, which this never was. She was simply trying to teach a kit disabled beyond usefulness to his clan. Bluestar never named him her apprentice, and thus he was NEVER apprentice so his training under her (pathetic as it was) does not count as her mentoring. At least in my opinion. Feel free to discuss. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 02:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Someone keeps adding him as her apprentice. I removed it, but I don't know if they're going to try and put it back again... --BeautifulOblivion 02:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Family? If Goldenflower is her daughter, shouldn't we add Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw to her family? I noticed this when I looked at her Charcat template. --Blackclaw 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, according to Bluestar's Prophecy, Lionheart and Goldenflower's mother is recorded as Speckletail, fathered by Smallear. Speckletail was never at the Moonpool It was Dappletail, not Speckletail, that Leafpool saw at the Moonpool. This is a serious error. 12:39, 28 August 2009 I know. I keep editing that section, but for some reason people keep putting it back. I've checked every one of Leafpool's Moonpool vists and Speckletail is not seen in any of them. [[User:Fidelis359|'Fidelis359']] 13:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry! By mistake I was editing the Bluestar's Prophecy section (haven't read it yet) And now it says "In the............" Can someone fix that? Warriors808 21:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I'll take care of it. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 00:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Smallear where did it say that Smallear was her mate?--Dragonfrost 01:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm acually not sure where I found that out, but I know that it's true. I don't have any page references, and it could have been comfirmed in an Erin Hunter Chat. But if you read Bluestar's Prophecy, you'll notice in some parts that Speckletail displays affection towards Smallear--Nightfall101 04:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It is mentione din Bluestar's Prophecy that Smallear is Speckletail's mate. It is mentioned around the time Lionheart and Goldenflower are born. Gingerpelt 02:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure who's Snowkit's father because I don't think elders can have kits. Smallear, who was Speckletail's mate and an elder at the time when Snowkit was born, couldn't have been his father. I wonder who is..... Cherryfrost99 15:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Snowkit When did it confirm that Snowkit was in StarClan, I don't recall that. I don't know when they even confirmed that he was dead. Raven Randomness! 01:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure, the hawk just swooped in and picked him off for the fun of it. Of course he's dead! If the hawk didn't eat him and accidently dropped him, he would have died from the impact anyway. Emberstarfireclan 01:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Distinctive black stripes? okay in Ito the Wild when Firestar first comes to the camp he see a tabby she-cat with Distinctive BLACK stripes lick Goldenflower between the ears. well Speckletail is Goldenflower's mother so she could be the cat with Black stripes.--Warriors13 02:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) also nobody knows who Longtail's mother and father are so if the thoughts above are correct than Longtail (a pale tabby tom) could have inherited his stripes from Speckletail, another pale tabby, who could be his mother.--Warriors13 02:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree that the cat who licked Goldenflower was most likely Speckletail, and I've been thinking about the theory that Longtail is her son. But her having black stripes is just a little error. The Erins always ''make little slip-ups like that. Speckletail doesn't have black stripes, she's just pale tabby [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 06:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) i have also been thinking that maybe Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are her kits but i am not sure. Perhaps, but Viki said that Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are Robinwing's and Fuzzypelt's kits. But, I don't beleive this. Infact, sad to say, I don't really beleive any of the families that she tells us. Like, Redtail and Brindleface being Sandstorm's parents. That would mean that Ashfur loved his neice. Or, Willowpelt and Patchpelt being Graystripe's parents. If you've read BP, you'll know that Willowpelt and Patchpelt are brohter and sister. I was perfectly ''content with all of their first answers, that they hadn't thought up of any of their family members. *sigh* Oh well. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah*sighs* love is way too complicated Willowpool 'My talk' 04:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) To be completely honest i think the answers they give us about families is just an, "Ok, i'll give you an answer if you just stop asking!" type of thing. Emberstarfireclan 01:36, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Its true Ashfur loved his neice I saw it somewhere but dont remember. ***''Dawnblaze*** Their cats! And you try keeping of 100 different cats, who their parents are, who their siblings are, who their cousins are, who their nices and nephew. And it's espacilly hard when their already mates, then you have to give them parents and you only have 20 cats to choose from. The entire thunderclap is probably related somehow. Family In the chart at the side, it says that Tigerheart and his siblings are KITS, instead of grandkits. I'd fix it myself but I'm useless. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Kittens! It says in into the wild she has a tabby kit and Yellowfang snaps at it. When the kit falls ill with greencough in fire and ice it later recovers. But it isnt mentoned after that. Should we add 'One unamed kit' to all of her family and does anyone know what happened to it? Raffyjack123 14:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that kit just disappeared--Nightshine'{' 05:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was reading Fire and Ice last night and I noticed that. I think we probably should, because on Brindleface's article, we put that she had two unnamed kits. Same for Mistystar. [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 21:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling that kit was Snowkit, then his appearance was changed when he actually appeared by name. He was a kit for a long time wasn't he?--Nightshine{' 03:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the kit was Snowkit because it could hear what Fireheart was saying, couldn't it?--Sunheart Well in Fire and Ice it says Speckletail's "dark tabby kit" was sick, and Snowkit was white with blue eyes.... And deaf.Emberstarfireclan 21:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, possibly, it could be Snowkit's littermate. I think that we should add one unnamed kit to her family tree.Cherryfrost99 15:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Old or young I'm not sure if this is just a mistake, but throughout the orignal series One-eye is said to be the oldest elder, while in ''Bluestar's Prophecy Speckletail is already a warrior when One-eye is an apprentice - so wouldn't Speckletail be the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan? Well, when the first series was written, there weren't any plans for the New Prophecy series, let alone Bluestar's Prophecy. They probably forgot that was even mentioned in the first place. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 03:32, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They always make lots of errors....Dappletail was an apprentice when Speckletail was a warrior. She was really old when she was a queen, because Dappletail had already retired. It IS a mistake. Speckletail is older than Dappletail and One-eye, but I guess Erin Hunter must have forgotten. You're right, Goldenpaw. Violetwing 23:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) There are 4 Erin Hunters, they probably don't scramble through papers to find out who's older. It's just a mistake, and please sign with 4 tildes. As such: ~~~~. Thanks, 23:34 Sun Jan 29 Trivia On Vicky's Facebook Page, I asked if went to StarClan and if Smallear and Speckletail were really mates. She did say that they could have been mates once upon at time. Should this be added? Skiddleybopblitz (talk) 04:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :I added it. Sunpath (talk) 04:40, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Why do I always think of SpeckleTail as silver w/ black speckles on her tail, a white muzzle from age, and blue eyes? She's supposed to be a golden tabby with green (I think) eyes! XD